Key cutting machines are known to generally include a clamp in which a key blank is inserted and clamped for subsequent cutting by a milling operation. Conventional key cutting machines often include two such clamps: one for holding an original key already having the desired mechanical code cut therein, and one for holding a key blank to be cut. More recent key cutting machines include only one clamp for holding the key blank, as all of the cutting information may be stored electronically.
Keys come in many different styles, such as house keys and car keys, sidewinder keys, tubular keys, and other various types and styles of keys. Depending on its size and shape, each style of key may require a different clamping mechanism to properly hold the key blank in place while the key cutting machine cuts the appropriate bitting pattern into the key blank. Furthermore, depending on the design of the key cutting machine, different keys may require different clamping orientations, such as parallel or perpendicular to the cutting machine, in order to properly engage the cutting tool during the key cutting process.
Many conventional keys, such as house keys and car keys, are traditionally flat, and include a blade portion and a base portion. Such conventional keys come in various lengths and widths, and have any number of different grooves along the blade of the key. To properly hold a standard key in place while it is being cut, the blocks that engage and clamp the key must align with the key's length, width and groove configuration. Thus, for a key cutting machine to be capable of cutting various types of keys, it must have multiple clamping surfaces for properly clamping each type of key.
Several key clamps have been designed to provide clamping for various types and styles of keys. For example, key clamps have been designed with multiple clamping sides, each side capable of clamping a different key geometries. The clamp is then rotatable to orient the clamping side with the desired geometry facing the key cutting machine. However, key cutting machines with two or more key clamps of this design require that the clamps are rotated such that matching sides are oriented toward the key cutting machine to ensure that a clamped key blank matches the key style of the master key that is being cut.